


the day that had been decided

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalypse, Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 29: ApocalypseThey always knew this day was coming.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	the day that had been decided

They always knew this day was coming. It had been written in Her almighty plan since before the day of creation, which both Aziraphale and Crowley witnessed. They knew about the eventual end of this world when She made the planet, it’s animals and lush green plants, when Crowley helped decorate the stars, when the demons fell to Hell, and when She created the humans and sent Aziraphale down to the Garden of Eden. They always knew how humanity would end by the design of the great plan. Everyone dead, souls already dead waking up from the grave to get their judgment, to then either be sent to eternal torture in Hell, or forever long bliss in Heaven.

In the beginning neither the angel and the demon had thought too much about it, or really minded it at all. In the beginning, they were simply that, and angel and a demon without any deep connection to the Earth and its humans. They were simply there on a job that had to be done, nothing more.

But, as the centuries grew, they got attached to everything. The earth, humanity, and each other. Something that should absolutely not happened.

They were so attached, so they ended up challenging the ultimate truth, Her ineffable plan. They were challenging the end of the world, to protect what they loved so much. It should have been called lunacy, and something that would never happen. The apocalypse was  _ meant _ to happen.

But yet, it didn’t. Thanks to the angel and the demon, the apocalypse was averted, much to the displeasure of both Heaven as Hell, but to the relief of Aziraphale, Crowley  _ and _ humanity. In the end, they had saved the world to protect the humans that the angels had forsaken for power, while the demons wanted them tormented. The only thing they had cared about was winning the holy war, and didn’t care about the creatures they were supposed to protect.

Only Aziraphale and Crowley had done it, and in the end, they couldn’t have been happier with the outcome. By the power of love, quick thinking, and a lot of dumb luck and help from a few children, they had done it. They had saved the world from the apocalypse.


End file.
